Emotion
by greengirl2006
Summary: What do Elphaba and Glinda feel when they are around the other?  These are just short drabbles that demonstrate different emotions of our two favorite witches.  *no real plot, book/musical combo, rating may go up later*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its main characters. They all belong to the great and wonderful Gregory Maguire.**

**A/N: I really don't know what this is… I don't know if I even like it but eh. I'm trying to work on not being detached (as Grumbello put it, and thank you again for telling me I really appreciate it!) to my stories and getting them to 'feel' a little more. There may be more drabbles like this one but I don't know. Let me know what you think. This is also the first POV story I've ever written so please be gentle, but don't lie lol. Reviews are my oxygen!**

**PS the rating will probably go up in later chapters if I do decide to continue this. **

Chapter One: Pain

Elphaba's POV

Every day it never fails as I watch you bounce and flounce about the school, your golden locks frame your face and your sapphire blue eyes sparkle in any source of light. It's cold out today and we are walking together to our dorm room from history class. I think it's adorable how when you're cold your cheeks and the very tip of your nose turn rosy pink and those eyes; Oz those eyes, they couldn't capture more sparkle if they wanted to!

You are giggling and talking rapid fire about something, or someone; I'm not paying attention. I never really do when you are going on and on about boys or makeup or what not. Your voice paralyzes me with its angelic tone, making me want to repent for not having a soul to share with you.

"Elphie," you huff as I can tell you're annoyed because you've caught me not listening again. "Do you ever hear a word that comes from my mouth or do you just let me ramble aimlessly?"

I give you a small smirk, and you know the answer.

"Well then," you say still somewhat annoyed even though there's something else in that melodic sound you produce with your vocal cords, "I guess that I should just be quiet then."

"No Galinda," I say not sure if I could bare not hearing that voice, "Please continue. I shall try to listen more attentively."

But I don't. You don't seem to notice.

In fact, as we enter the building you notice someone other than me; Fiyero. I realize what's about to happen and I retract my arms to myself, hiding my clenched fists inside my cloak pockets.

"Miss Elphaba, what a pleasant surprise!" Fiyero exclaims falsely as you wrap your dainty arms around his tanned and muscular arm.

"Yes," I say, absentmindedly attempting to hide the ire that's in my voice, "It's been a pleasure but I must be going, I've got studying to…"

I can see you frown, two little lines creasing your smooth brow, "Oh Elphie are you sure you don't want to join us?"

I smile a smile I know doesn't reach my eyes that is quick to falter when Fiyero , the arrogant and somewhat moronic fool, wraps his arm around your small waist.

"Um yeah," I say, my voice betraying me just as my eyes do as they wander to the floor, anywhere else than the sight of you in someone else's arms. "Doctor Dillamond has asked me to review something for him…"

You frown again and this time it reaches your eyes, "Okay then. I'll just catch up to you later than Elphie…"

I lift my head and can tell that my smile causes the disappointment you feel towards my decision to dissipate.

After I returned to our room, I let myself finally relax without you near me. I always feel on edge when I'm around you because your energy in the air crackles and burns me with pleasure. But alas, without you I feel somewhat empty.

Two hours go by and it's now dark outside. I've already changed into my night clothes and I sit in your annoyingly pink, but oh so comfortable chair as I let the fire warm my chilly limbs. I wonder if you're ever going to return until at last I hear the door groan on its hinges as you slowly open the door thinking I'm already asleep.

You see me when you walk quietly around the chair and squeak in surprise. "Miss Elphaba you scared me!"

I cackle softly as you continue to make your way further into the room after giving me one of your thousand watt smiles that makes my heart beat so fast I'm sure you can feel it's reverberations from the other side of the room. "Sorry my sweet I didn't intend to."

"It's okay," You say softly as you rummage through your drawers to find something to sleep in. I miss your energy as you exit the room once again to change in the restroom. As I hear the shower turn on I sigh longingly and close my eyes. I let myself relax into the warm plush underneath me and feel myself slip into a semi-conscious state.

When I awake I can feel a small pressure on my lap and my eyes fly open. You've positioned yourself on my lap, your head hung in shame and those small hands folded nicely in your lap.

"Galinda," I question softly my voice thick with sleep, "Is everything alright?"

Your glowing blue eyes meet my dull brown ones and I see them for the first time since you've returned. Sparkling differently than I had ever seen them, I know you've been crying. You shake your head and for the first time that beautiful body is pressed against mine. There's a beautiful cheek resting against my green shoulder and I feel two small arms as they wrap themselves around my waist.

I try not to flinch as you recount the story with that angelic voice of yours laced with tears, of your evening that ended up with you finding Master Fiyero with his hand down Miss Shenshen's shirt. However, I can't help but flinch when your tears hit the bare skin of my shoulder and sizzle as they evaporate.

Maybe someday I can hold you like this again but without any of the pain.


End file.
